


Forward to (H)you

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, athlete korra, bisexual asami, bisexual korra, cause they happy, happy soul, literally though, soccer fic, soccer is a thing here, they glow when their souls reunite, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part eight of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-People’s bodies literally sparkle when they meet their soulmates bc their souls are happy to be reunited and I’m late for this soccer game and got here the moment you scored a goal and now you’re sparkling in all colors of the rainbow as you celebrate.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Forward to (H)you

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie and saltmate @noneqaf sent me this ask and I love them dearly for it.
> 
> The title to this is just a bunch of puns wrapped together and I'm weirdly proud of it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Full disclosure, I don't sports well. I know nothing about any and I tried to research how soccer matches work enough for me to get the facts right here but instead I ended up scrolling tumblr and instagram. My ADHD was all 'fuck that, watch videos of millennial vines instead'. So that was a bust. Instead I went and winged it.

Hastily handing a bill to the cab driver, Asami rushed out of the cab. She wasn’t even sure how much she just tipped the man but she was so late she didn’t have it in her to care.

 

Stepping quickly, the raven haired woman made her way to the entry of the dome. Passing her ticket to the woman with the scanner, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the nearby table along with the contents of her pockets. The search was always her least favourite part of these things, but at least the staff were never careless with her belongings.

 

The man reassembled her belongings as she’d placed them and gave her a friendly nod as she collected them. She shot a grateful smile to him as her ticket stub was handed back to her.

 

She was a whopping hour and 15 minutes late, and Asami desperately hoped the game was close enough that it would run into overtime past the 15 left. Unfortunately, the only person to blame for her lateness was herself, she had been in the shop at Future Industries getting her hands dirty and having the time of her life. Her bike was due a complete overhaul and she always zoned out when working on a passion project.

 

Pushing the curtain between the atrium and stadium itself aside, Asami deigned to skip refreshments and food in favour of catching whatever she can of the game.

 

Asami came out at the far end of the field, the box seats for her company being some of the best. Just as she reached the front few rows, the crowd erupted in raucous cheers. People jumped to their feet, popcorn went flying, screams were ripped from already hoarse throats.

 

The raven haired woman cheered along with the crowd when she looked with keen eyes towards the field to see the lead scorer from her team, Korra Maniitok, jumping in victory at another goal. When the woman continued running in celebration, her eyes caught Asami’s in the stands. And suddenly, the crowd went even more wild.

 

Eyes widening in complete and all encompassing shock, Asami saw that the player was now _sparkling._ Full body, you just met your soulmate, _sparkling._ Not to mention, her form was covered in every conceivable colour of the rainbow. Which, well. It was rather telling.

 

When Asami’s jade eyes trailed back to Korra’s blue, it was to see her looking directly at her once more, a wide and infectious smile crooked across her face. It was only then that the raven haired woman noticed she was also sparkling.

 

A disbelieving chuckle escaped ruby lips as she faintly noticed the people around her with their phones out, recording what was happening. She’s sure she’d care later when it was all over the internet, but that really wasn’t her main focus in that moment.

 

It took her all of half a minute for her to start moving again, though instead of heading towards her seats she went directly to the railing at the edge of the field. The athlete had already began running towards the edge when Asami started to move and when they met at the divide, the darker skinned woman leaped up, catching her hands on the high wall. She pulled herself up with impressive strength, leaving her legs dangling while her face was level with Asami’s.

 

Korra’s bright blue eyes shone, widening when they finally got a closer look at Asami.

 

Gleeful joy lit up the player’s face, and she leaned closer. “ _Score_!” She howled just before the green eyed woman closed the gap, giving the athlete the best kind of motivation there was to play her best. At least, if this was her reward every time she scored for the team, she would definitely be playing a little harder from now on.

 

Neither woman could have told you they’d seen this coming. One went to her game that day simply hoping to make her teammates and fans proud, while the other just wanted to relax and enjoy a game when she rarely allowed herself the opportunity. But ending up meeting and then kissing your soulmate? Definitely wasn't on their radar for the day.

 

The kiss was borderline inappropriate for public, Korra’s adrenaline and raw excitement encouraging an eager response to Asami’s kiss. They were well matched, Asami found. It was a pretty damn good first kiss.

 

Pulling back with a playful lip bite, the raven haired woman removed her hands from chin length brown tresses which she didn’t remember threading her fingers through. She also felt Korra slightly lose her balance and almost tip forward into the stands at Asami’s retreat.

 

With a yelp, she caught herself and shot the green eyed woman a coy grin. “Wait for me after the game? Locker rooms are on the east side of the building.” She spoke lowly enough that the still rowdy crowd wouldn’t have heard.

 

Asami giggled, agreeing with a nod. The brunette grinned again, managing to lean forward just enough to kiss red lips before dropping back to the field and joining her teammates.

 

***

 

Just as promised, Asami was waiting outside the east wing doors at the end of the game. The only other people outside were the drivers of the team buses, both too focused on their phones to give the raven haired woman a second thought.

 

She was weirdly nervous. Which was slightly odd considering they’d already ‘met’ not to mention made out in a very public setting, however they hadn’t properly introduced themselves or actually spoken. How do you move on from that sort of an initial meet? Was she supposed to greet Korra with another kiss? Was that too intimate too soon? Like in a relationship sense? What about a hug? A handshake? No, that was far too formal and would make the entire situation significantly more awkward. Asami sighed and shut her eyes, her hands fiddling with the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

 

Asami jumped, eyes snapping open to see the athlete herself standing before her with an amused grin. She must have come out when Asami wasn’t looking. She was now wearing converse, loose jeans and an old well worn blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off. When she adjusted the duffel hanging off her shoulder, the sweater moved a little and revealed the band of her boxers just above the edge of low slung pants.

 

The raven haired woman hid her flustered state by saying the first thing that came to mind. “I am. About my height, short hair, blue eyes, impressive muscles. My soulmate.” Where the hell was this coming from? This wasn't what she had expected to come out of her mouth, she wasn’t usually this forward. “Have you seen her?” A teasing smirk took over her lips as Korra threw her head back with a boisterous laugh. Never had the green eyed woman been more thankful for her random bursts of confidence, those business meetings with insufferable white men were finally paying off.

 

“I like you.” Korra’s head tilted, eyes shining with mirth and curiosity.

 

Just then the rest of the team filed out of the doors, loud but exhausted words shared among them. A few walked past Korra and dropped heavy hands on her back in congratulations, or nudged her playfully with a wink. One tall woman with dark hair and a beauty mark under her right eye snickered and ruffled Korra’s hair teasingly, earning a good-natured scowl from the brunette.

 

They all piled into their bus and the doors closed, Korra still standing before Asami with her gear bag hanging off firm shoulders.

 

“You’re not going with them? To celebrate your win?” Asami was hopeful she’d get to actually spend time with Korra, but she hadn’t been banking on more than a proper intro and maybe a phone number, just in case.

 

The athlete shrugged. “Nah, I’ve celebrated with them so many times, they’ll live without me for once.” Her smile softened into something thoughtful. “Would you like to go get something to eat with me? I’m starved after that game.” Blue eyes were slightly nervous, shoulders hunched and hands tightly gripped the duffel strap.

 

Asami giggled. “Of course. Oh, but first.” She cleared her throat and stood to her fullest height. “My name is Asami, Asami Sato.” Now came the time she wasn’t sure what movement to make, though thankfully Korra saved her the decision.

 

Walking up to grip the collar of Asami’s casual button down and tugging slightly, Korra looked up a little at the taller woman, lower lip caught between her teeth. Blushing slightly, she brushed her nose against Asami’s. “It’s nice to meet you, Asami. I’m Korra.”

 

Humming happily, Asami connected their lips for a short but warm kiss. “We should probably go, it’s getting a little cold back here.” She huffed a laugh, her own cheeks flushed to match the darker skinned woman’s.

 

“Oh! Hold on.” Korra moved to unzip her gear bag, pulling out her team jacket. “Don’t worry, it isn’t sweaty or smelly.” She handed it over and laughed nervously, a hand rubbing the back of her head.

 

Asami chuckled, pulling the sleeves up her arms. The jacket fit a little loosely, clearly made to fit much broader shoulders than her own. “Thanks.”

 

It was funny, how shy they both were now considering how brazen they were not five minutes before. It was fair to assume it would take them a little while to find their balance, but for now they were both very comfortable letting things play out as they were.

 

Grinning in triumph, Korra offered her arm to Asami. Biting her lips to hide her massive smile, the raven haired woman looped her own around it and they walked off towards town with no real plan in motion other than to get food.

 

They’d figure it out.

 

***

 

 ** _@BuzzFeedLGBT :_** Spotted out on the town **@KorraKrew** and **@FutureSato** getting cozy after very publicly (and colourfully) discovering they’re soulmates. _#soulmates #powercouple #20gayteen_

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, trimberly, bumbleby, joniss, wayhaught, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, and of course, korrasami.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
